Loneliness
by Liz Rogers
Summary: Steve siempre en estos días se siente solo y Wanda también. Tal vez la compañía del otro les haga darse cuenta de que no lo están.


**Loneliness**

 **Disclaimer** : Todos lo personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 _Aquí esta mi fic para el reto y tengo que decir que me costo muchísimo terminarlo porque tuve un bloqueo y no lo podía continuar, se me habían ido las ideas. Así que le quiero agradecer a mi compañero de clase y amigo, porque gracias a algo que me hizo me volvió la inspiración para terminarlo, y también ya de paso se lo quiero dedicar._

 _Estaba pensado para entregarlo para el día de la madre, pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración lo entrego casi un mes después._

 _Por último pero no menos importante quiero dedicar esta historia a la memoria de mi madre._

* * *

 _Domingo 10 de mayo de 2015. Día de la madre._

Era siempre en estos días cuando se sentía más solo que nunca, aún fuera de tiempo, extrañando a todos los que dejo atrás. Y es hoy en este día donde extraña más que nunca a su madre, la única mujer que siempre lo amo incondicionalmente.

También era en este día donde se permite ser una mala persona y sentir envidia de sus compañeros vengadores, todos tienen a alguien a quien amar excepto él, que es él líder y la mayoría de la gente dice que es muy buena persona y todo un caballero. Entonces como es posible que alguien como Tony Stark, que es un arrogante, un patán y tenga un ego enorme haya conseguido una mujer tan maravillosa y amable como Pepper. Hasta Thor consiguió una chica de la Tierra, y Bruce tiene a Natasha. Él no entiende como fue que la dejo, le duele verla así de triste por él que tiene ganas de ir él mismo a buscarlo y traerlo con Natasha, pero tiene a otra persona más importante a quien tiene que buscar.

De repente llega Natasha y ve a Steve solo y se da cuenta de que algo le pasa.

-¿Pasa algo, Steve?- le pregunta ella.

-No pasa nada, sólo tengo que salir por un momento.

-Capitán- llama Wanda a Steve.

-Si, Wanda- le contesta él.

-Quería pedirle permiso para ir a Sokovia a visitar a mi madre al cementerio ya que hoy es el día de la madre.

-Claro que puedes puedes ir Wanda. Tengo que irme ahora al cementerio, ¿quieres acompañarme y luego ya de paso te llevo a Sokovia?

Wanda sólo asintió y siguió al Capitán.

 _Cementerio de Brooklyn._

Steve estaba en frente de la lapida de su madre, Sarah Rogers. Wanda estaba a unos metros detrás de él para darle privacidad.

-Feliz día de la madre, mamá. Siento no haber podido venir el año pasado, estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar a Bucky. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que me descongelaron, aún me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a este nuevo mundo, pero he hecho muy buenos amigos que me están ayudando, Bruce y Tony siempre me ayudan con cualquier cosa tecnológica, Tony para mi cumpleaños me regaló un celular último modelo. Natasha también me ayuda mucho, pero sobretodo me ayuda a entrenar y a conseguirme citas, es una muy buena amiga y una mujer fuerte, a veces me recuerda a Peggy, ahora ella esta mayor, posiblemente no le quede mucho. Te echo mucho de menos, mamá, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, espero que estés bien.

Steve deja un ramo de flores frente a la lapida y va donde esta Wanda y le dice:

-Ahora vamos a Sokovia.

Ella solo asiente y le sigue, le conmovió un poco lo que dijo, desde que entro a su cabeza se dio cuenta que él esta igual que ella, solo en el mundo, huérfano y sin ningún familiar vivo, también se dio cuenta que él la mejor persona de ese grupo de Vengadores, él no es como Stark, gracias a él y a Clint se unió a los Vengadores.

 _Cementerio de Sokovia._

En unas horas llegaron al país natal de Wanda. Ahora estaban en el cementerio.

-Feliz día, mamá. No sabes cuanta falta me haces, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un día. Perdoname por no haber podido vengar tu muerte y la de papá, pero te puedo asegurar que lo hice sufrir, además ahora pertenezco a un grupo que lo que hacemos es salvar personas y hacer, y el líder me dijo que la venganza no es buena, él es una gran persona, me dejo venir aquí este día. Realmente te extraño mucho, a papá y Pietro también. Ahora estoy sola.

Wanda no aguantó más y empezó a llorar, Steve no dudo ni un segundo y fue a abrazarla para consolarla.

-Tranquila, no estas sola, me tienes a mi, a Visión que te aprecia mucho, a Clint y también tienes a tu ahijado que te debe estar extrañando, ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitarlo?

-Si, vamos. Gracias, Steve.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.


End file.
